Highschool Revenge
by Hidden-In-Darkness
Summary: Due to popular demand, the 1st and 54th chaps of OWSITCofR have become one in a real fanfic. The adventures of highschool continue with revenge, sadness, homecoming, prom, and random dancing! Oh and a permantly broken water fountain. Ah Demyx funnies.
1. I Am Not An Airhead

DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND… THIS ONE-SHOT TURNED TWO SHOT IS NOW GONNA BE A **REAL **FANFIC! YAYS RIGHT?! Okay now to the legal junk. I do not own… anything. Seriously, I'm poor. And I'm American. How in the heck could I own Kingdom Hearts? Seriously! I've decided to leave it up as the first chapter of Oh We're Soo In Trouble Collection of Randomness (I should have that infinitely copied somewhere) or OWSITCofR (I swear I didn't plan that. Well if you get the joke in there) because, well it's a great starter. I just noticed something wrong with the original. None of ya know what the hell she's spazzing about in the beginning since nothing happened yet. I clarified in this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**I Am Not An Airhead**

"Everyone knows." The long blonde told the spiky blond.

"Everyone knows what?" The spiky blond asked the long blonde.

"They know your little 'problem." She said using air quotes.

"I have a problem?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

"Yes, and it's getting around, soon you won't be able to show your face."

"I won't be able to show my face?" He scratched his head.

"Soon you'll need to wear a bag over your head so people don't recognize you!!" She started flailing her arms.

"Why don't I want them to recognize me?" He had a slight greater tilt to his head now.

"You'll have to move!"

"I'll have to move?"

"You'll have to change your name!!"

"I'll have to change my name?"

"You'll have to…!" The spastic long blonde was interrupted by laughing behind her. She turned around to see three people pointing and giggling.

"I'll have to what?" The confused spiky blonde sifted through thoughts. But then he head started to hurt.

"What do you want you guys?! I'm trying to…" Then she realized something. They weren't laughing and pointing at him.

Oh no. They were laughing and pointing at _her._ But why would they be…

She gasped. Turned beat red and ran home.

"Oh!! I know!!" The spiky blond one said snapping his fingers and grinning widely. He looked around. "Naminé?"

He hadn't notice her run away. He was too deep in painful thought. He was known for spacing out.

"This note…" He pulled something out of his pocket and looked it over again. "Her mom said to tell her… aw… I forgot to give this to her! I hope I didn't mess things up."

He shoved the paper back in his pocket and walked away.

"Oh yea, I forgot… I had dropped in the hall today… I hope no one saw it…" He said to himself and whistled home.

Halfway home he came to a realization. He sifted through his pockets.

"I could have sworn… oh man. I put them right next to each other. When this one fell out… the other must have too, but then… where is it?"

xXx-None-Other-Than-Axel's House-er Apartment-xXx

The fiery redhead giggled darkly as he held a small photograph in his hand. He talked about it all day at school. Now he had access to the world wide web.

"Soon… oh very soon… I SHALL RULE THE INTERNET!" He scurried over to his scanner and scanned the photo into the computer and uploaded it on a site.

xXx-The Next Day-xXx

The poor long blonde shamefully walked the halls of her high school as people snickered and pointed. She knew who was to blame.

And he was going to pay.

He was going to pay with, most likely, his life, his dirty magazines, or his hair. She thought of those in order of least importance.

"AXEL!!!!" She yelled as she walked up to his locker, which was surrounded by his senior friends.

One of which was Demyx, who was playing with water in the drinking fountain. He was in the school's Jazz Band, playing a Sitar. Sometimes he kept it on his back, sometimes it was in his locker, sometimes in the face of someone who called it a guitar, or worse, a banjo.

She held scissors wide open, ready to use them on his foot tall hair. He turned around to see an angry little blonde freshman about two feet shorter than he.

"WHOA! EASY NOW! NO NEED FOR THAT NOW!" He took a step back.

"What's going on?" The wet senior asked. People didn't ask him question. He always asked them questions.

"AXEL I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! I SAW WHAT YOU PUT ON THE INTERNET!"

"What? Is this about that picture of you on that windy day that Roxas keeps in his pocket that Axel snatchied out of his back pocket without him noticing and making the picture of your newborn baby cousin fall to the ground?" He was also known for asking the BIG questions. Or rather, the LONG ones that people didn't answer because they couldn't tell what he just said. Oh, and known for making up words like "snatchied."

"Uh… sure… TAKE IT OFF NOW AND SAY IT WAS A FAKE!!" She held the blades dangerous close to the red spiky hair.

"What's going on here? Are you threatening an upperclassman with scissors? Tsk tsk Naminé." The principle, Mr. Xemnas, of whom everyone called MISTA Mansex behind his back, said.

"No! That's not it all Mr. M-Xemnas!" She lowered the scissors and returned them to her purse as she thought of an idea. "You see, um, Axel here, had a loose string and he asked me to cut it. And it's all fixed now sir!!"

"Is this true Axel?" He asked; his eyes demanding and frighteningly creepy. He wanted to say no and tell him what happened, but he knew whoever was involved, victim or not, was subject to extreme testing and immediate removal of their heart.

Or at least that's what the rumor was…

"Y-Y-Yes sir…" He stuttered and glared at the blonde. A sharp, painful, ear piercing ring ran throughout the school.

"Well, that's the bell you should get to your classes." He walked away and they all sighed with relief.

"I'm not doing anything with that picture. So ha…ha…ha… Ms. Windy." Axel stuck his tongue out at the lowerclassmen and walked away followed by the still soaked Demyx. There was no hope for that boy.

"WHHHHEEEEEHHHHEEEEEEE!! BAAANNNNDDDDD!!!!!" He exclaimed as he huggled his sitar.

Not a hope in the universe.

The blonde had only one thought on her mind. _"I am not an airhead."_

She walked to class 'accidentally' dropping a picture.

A picture… OF REVENGE!!!!


	2. SWEET LADY REVENGE!

Hehes... yes this chapter isn't new either, well to those who have read OWSITCofR (I really hate typing it out. Why did I even name it that?!!! Well cause it fit I guess...) Starting on chap 3 they will be ALL NEW EPISODES! Well not really... but someones gonna have an episode alright... lol. MES OWN NOTHING! But I own the world. No really.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**SWEET LADY REVENGE!!**

"NAMINÉ!!!!" The spiky redheaded senior yelled as he looked at the pictures on a website.

He guessed he kind of deserved it. But this was worse! And he swore to never drink at a party again around Demyx.

Or Roxas.

He got ready for school. Plan in mind. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, grabbed his keys for his flame red convertible and drove off to school.

Parking his car, he saw the blonde pair getting off their bus. He grabbed his backpack and walked to his locker like nothing had happened.

Naminé walked by, snickering. Demyx was playing in the water fountain again.

Axel turned around. She stopped, but kept a grin on her face.

"Naminé, Naminé, Naminé. Do you know what you've done?" Axel said calmly.

"Yep, I think I do." She smiled wider.

"Oh, I don't think you do." Axel backed her into a locker. "You have NO idea."

"Nope!!" Demyx chimed in, then, distracted from the fountain, he got himself wet… again. "Dang it!!"

"What are ya gonna do, huh?" Naminé tried to sound tough, but she was scared. Axel was a total of four feet taller than her, that is, if you included his hair that took him three hours to do in the morning.

"What is going on here, hmm?!" Professor Vexen, the anatomy, chemistry, biology 1, 2, 3, and health teacher, asked. He had classes each hour of the day. He didn't need a break. But the students sure did. Especially when they were in health. But that's another story.

"N-Nothing sir!!" Axel said defensively, afraid of being raped.

"Oh really?! What were you doing so close to Miss Naminé?" Professor Vexen raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Nothing! I tripped! Simple! I really need new shoes! I'll see you fifth hour Professor!" Axel quickly bolted out of there. Vexen turned his attention to Naminé.

"Is this true?" He asked and she nodded. The water fountain exploded behind him. They looked over at a completely drenched Demyx.

"Oopsy!" Demyx said as he looked over at them.

"How did he…?" Vexen stared.

"I don't think you or I want to know." She raised a brow.

"That boy defies science."

"Yep."

"Well you better get Demyx to the office, I'll get the janitor." Vexen sighed. It was the third time that week that he had to fix that water fountain. And it was only Tuesday.

"Come on Demyx…" Naminé sighed and the two walked to the office. By now they had spare clothes for him in the office.

xXx------xXx

Walking back from the office, Naminé bumped into her junior friend, Riku. He was only a year older, but he skipped a grade. Most juniors were sixteen too, but turning seventeen that year, so there wasn't a big difference.

"Hey, what are you doing out in the hallways?" Riku asked.

"Demyx." That's all she had to say for him to understand. "What about you?"

He showed her a paper. "Taking down a letter for Professor Zexion. It's sealed otherwise I'd read it."

Zexion was known for paranoia and the eyes on the back of his head. He was the English 9-12 (varying years), French 1-4 (multiple classes in one), creative writing, Web Design, and just about everything to do with writing and reading. He's often seen at the library during his preparation (prep) hour which was fifth hour.

They both smiled. The both of them had outstanding behavior, well, as far as the teachers knew. But their friends knew the REAL them.

"Hey, what do you have right now?" Riku asked.

"Phys. Ed. with Larxene." She answered.

"Sucks for you." Riku laughed.

"Why do you think I'm stalling?! I got this pass and it's written in pencil so I'll just change it when I get there."

"At least you don't have health with Vexen! And then Axel sitting right next to you during the subject of sex!" Riku sighed heavily. "This is the worst three weeks of my life."

"I think I'd rather have my class. Sorry." Naminé half-smiled.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch." Riku said and continued to the office.

"Bye…"

Naminé went through her first hour to her second hour, art, without any problems. But once she walked into that class, which she shared with Axel, it all went sour.

"Hey, no one to stop me now Naminé!" Axel smiled wickedly. Although there was a teacher of art class, Mr. Marluxia didn't care what anyone did. He talked for a maximum of a half hour a day, gave them something to "create" and sat as his desk all day, talking on his cell phone. You get extra credit for joining the after school gardening club. And a free A for growing a perfect rose.

"Oh yea, what are ya gonna do?" She was more confident now. He didn't have Demyx to back him, and she had Kairi to back her. And her boyfriend Roxas was there too.

Some help HE was. He got her into this mess.

"This!!" Axel yelled, whipping out an envelope.

"Are you gonna mail me?" Naminé raised a brow.

"What?! No!" He took out a photo and handed it to her. Her eyes widened.

"This isn't me!!!" Naminé was in shock. "I swear it! This isn't me!!!"

"I know, but nobody else knows that, do they?" He whispered and smiled a wicked smile.

"Now, ROXAS!" Axel called.

"No!"

"He'll believe me. He'll believe anyone… He's a gullible idiot like that…"

"I know… I can't believe I like him…" Naminé sighed.

"What?" Roxas came over.

"Your girlfriend has been sleeping around." Axel smiled, handing him a photo. Roxas gasped.

"WHAT?! NO! ROXAS! Roxas you gotta believe me! That's not me!!!!"

"Naminé?! You and Riku?! I should have known!"

"Never trust a blonde…" Axel said.

"Hey, I'm a blond…" Roxas said glaring at him.

"Exactly. You turned on our organization and got us suspended." Axel glared back.

"Well you'd think somebody would have found out about Organization XIII and have you put in juvenile detention already. All the things you've done."

"Never would have gotten caught if you hadn't turned us in!!"

"Enough!!! You're all idiots so shut up!!" Naminé yelled.

"At least I'm not sleeping with your best friend!"

"That is not me! Ask Riku yourself! We're not like that!"

"I've seen you with him!! I've seen how you act around him!!"

"What's going on here?" Marluxia asked; they had disrupted his phone call.

"My girlfriend is sleeping with my best friend!!" Roxas yelled.

"Whoa now… how would you know?" Marluxia asked and Roxas handed him a photo. "Well this doesn't prove anything." Axel handed him another. "Well this does."

"It's not me!!" Naminé yelled.

"Hmm…" Marluxia looked at the photos closer, then at Naminé. "Nope, this can't be. Unless this was a long time ago and you got a haircut." Marluxia raised a brow. "Oh my…God… I'll be right back! Kairi, you're in charge!!"

He ran out of the room. He knew who it was.

"Your plan backfired, and now you've got Riku in trouble. He's gonna kill your ass." Naminé smiled and crossed her arms.

"Ah f-" Riku ran into the room, interrupting him. Axel bolted for the open window.


	3. Someone Missed Their Calling For Track

Yay! A new chapter! Dontcha guys just LOVE it?!! It's very random and starts off with profanity! So turn the kids away and turn up the rock n' roll and party all night long! (if you don't know what track is, its a sport event that involves running, hurdles, shockput and other such things) This chapter has a lot going on at once so there will be a lot of switching back and forth between people.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Someone Missed Their Calling For Track**

"AXEL! GET YOUR SCRAWNY WHITE ASS BACK HERE _RIGHT NOW!!!_" The angered silver haired teen ran into the art room as the spiked red haired one ran out the window.

"I didn't do it!" Axel yelled looking back once, seeing Riku and running faster. "Oh shit!"

"I know you did!" Riku yelled. Axel cried out.

"What do you think I did!?!" Axel asked running for the parking lot.

xXx-----xXx

"Where are they!?" Marluxia asked, running into the room. Everyone pointed out the window. "Damn!!" Marluxia ran for the window too.

"So no one uses the door anymore?" Naminé asked.

"Only for entering." Roxas said.

"So you still mad at me?"

"Nope." Roxas put his arm Naminé. "Wanna ditch?"

"Of course." Naminé smiled as the two walked out of the classroom.

"I wonder if Riku will kill Axel…"

"Probably…"

"Yea…"

xXx-----xXx

Axel ran for his convertible. He was VERY glad that he left the top down. He whipped out his keys and jumped in. He stumbled a bit but he managed to start the convertible before Riku got to him.

"AXEL!!" Riku yelled and started after the car as Marluxia called his name.

"Running after him will do nothing!" Marluxia said, grabbing his arm.

"But I want to kill him!" Riku yelled, not caring what he said.

"Do you WANT to go to jail!?"

Riku didn't answer. Marluxia pulled Riku to face him. "Listen, I don't know how he got those photos. But killing him won't get any answers."

"Why do you care?!" Riku snapped at him.

"Because…" Marluxia sighed as he prepared himself to admit something.

xXx-----xXx

"Is he following me?!" Axel asked himself as he looked back. He was speeding and slowed down when he realized that even Riku couldn't run that fast. Axel pulled into a 7-11 parking lot, turned off his car and put his head into the steering wheel.

Riku gasped. "What!?"

"Yea… is it_ that _shocking?" Marluxia asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"YES!"

"Why?"

"Well…" Riku looked at the sky.

"What? Students don't think I'm gay do they?" He looked disgusted.

"Well…" Riku said instead of the truth. Marluxia sighed.

"Why does everyone think that?"

"You just… ya know." Riku shrugged. Marluxia crossed his arms, he looked ticked off.

"No, I don't know. Please elaborate."

"Uhh…"

xXx-----xXx

"Axel?" A voice came from above. Axel looked up. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" Axel asked, hiding his fear with attitude.

"Well they 'let' me out of school because I messed up the fountain again." Demyx said sipping a frozen beverage.

"Are you suspended again?" Axel said sitting back on the seat.

"Yea…" Demyx stared at the ground. Axel sighed.

"Just get in."

Demyx went around to the other side and jumped in over the door. "You never answered me."

"Oh… Well…" Axel said stalling.

"Run from a fight…?" Demyx asked, taking another drink. "Again?"

Axel glared at him and Demyx looked away. "I take that as a yes." He said under his breath.

"Yes. With Riku."

"What'd you do to piss _him_ off?" Axel sighed and started his story.

xXx-----xXx

"I wonder who was really in that photo with Riku. That was obviously Riku." Roxas said as he walked with Naminé.

"I didn't know Riku had a tattoo." Naminé said.

"Well… it's not something he tells everyone."

"When'd he get it?"

"Uh… a bit after I met him."

"Were you there?" Roxas didn't answer. Naminé stopped walking and Roxas stopped too. "Roxas? What's so bad about being there?" Roxas still didn't answer. "Oh my god! You got tattoo too, didn't you?!"

"…Maybe…" Roxas looked away.

"Where is it?!" Naminé went to his other side.

"Nowhere!"

"Well if you have a tattoo it's obviously somewhere!"

Roxas closed his eyes and bit his lip. Something he did when he was frustrated or nervous.

"So what's your tattoo of?" Naminé said teasingly. Roxas sighed. "If you aren't going to tell me where it is then you can at least tell me what it is."

"I got…" Roxas inhaled deeply. "Keyblades. The Oblivion and Oathkeeper."

"Oh… now tell me where!"

Roxas raised his eyebrow at her eagerness.

xXx-----xXx

"So Xaphira is yours and…?" Riku asked as he and Marluxia walked back into the school, using the front door to enter.

"Yep." Marluxia said, looking towards the ceiling as if recalling a memory.

"Why didn't she tell me that?"

"She most likely doesn't know."

"Why not?"

"It was more of an accident that it ever happened. Needless to say, she doesn't really like me. So she must not have ever told her who her real father was."

"She said she was told her father left her mother and that was the end."

"It was more of a 'she left me' than the other way around."

"Sorry man."

"So what was that on your back in this photo?" Marluxia said taking it out of his pocket. Riku went white.


	4. What Are You, Like, Forty?

So things are going in a weird direction, yea, it's gone a long way from its one-shot turned two-shot original. Yes, with new, random titles!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**What Are You, Like, Forty?**

"What are you two doing out in hallway, may I ask?" The creepy principle asked as Marluxia and Riku walked back to class.

"I… asked Riku to help me with the kiln!" Marluxia quickly thought. "He was just in the classroom next to mine and my students are doing an important project so I popped into web design to see if anyone was free!"

"Yea." Riku went along with it.

"Very well carry on." Xemnas started off to go back to hall patrolling when he turned around again. "Have you seen Axel? He owes me a detention today and I know he is in your class."

"He… was feeling ill so he went home." Marluxia scratched hid head and laughed nervously. "Nearly painted in green!"

Xemnas sighed. "That's the fourth time in the past two weeks he's 'gone home sick' the day of a detention!" Xemnas mumbled as he walked away. Marluxia and Riku sighed.

"I didn't know you were such a good actor." Riku said, amazed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well that's why I teach drama!" Marluxia laughed.

"You teach choir too. You've been teaching your own daughter for three months."

"Yea I know. If I had started the job sooner, I would have met her sooner. I didn't know until the day she walked in the class. Looks just like…"

"You, actually, if you really think about it."

"Yea… I guess you're right." Marluxia agreed, looking up at the ceiling again. "You still never explained that picture."

"It's nothing! Really!"

"Really? Because that looks a lot like…"

"This is why I hate teachers!"

"We try." Marluxia smiled.

xXx-----xXx

"You two! Back to class!! If I catch you out in the hallways again without a pass then its detention!!" Xemnas yelled as he caught Naminé and Roxas in the hallway.

"Damn…" Roxas muttered.

"Yes Mr. M-Xemnas…" Naminé sighed and they walked back to second hour. It was almost over.

"He's harsh."

"Or just plain evil."

"I can't argue with that." The two laughed as they walked back into art class.

xXx-----xXx

"Hey Marluxia, how old are you, exactly? You have to be, like, forty." Riku asked, trying to make sense of how he could look so young but have a sixteen year old daughter. Marluxia cringed.

"I'm nowhere near forty!!!" Marluxia snapped and Riku gave him a strange look.

"Then… how old are you?"

Marluxia sighed and admitted. "I'm thirty-three."

"How old were you when Xaphira was born?"

"Why are you hammering me with questions?! That's the teachers' job!"

"You aren't my teacher."

"Good point."

Marluxia and Riku walked into the classroom a few minutes after Naminé and Roxas and two minutes before the bell rang.

"Oh! I better go lie to your teacher! Better think of something good to tell Zexion, he knows everything… he's got eyes on the back of his head ya know!" Marluxia said and slipped out of the classroom.

"So did ya kill Axel?" Roxas asked, smiling.

"No, Marluxia stopped me."

"Took ya guys long enough to get back. Take a detour?" Kairi joked.

"Nope. We talked. I found something else out. Kairi you remember Xaphira right?" Kairi nodded. "Well… I found out who her father is."

Half the students' jaws dropped. The bell rang before he could say anymore.

Riku ran out before he explained. He had someone to meet before class.

xXx-----xXx

Riku went to his locker and to someone else's locker, not too far down from his and put in the combination. Someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing in my locker?" A playful woman's voice asked.

"Looking for this." Riku said pulling a picture off the locker, turned, leaning his back on it, and facing the girl.

"C'mon Riku! Put it back!" She had long blonde hair with pink antenna-like pieces of hair sticking out of the top of her head.

"Nah, but I'll put up something else instead." His face became serious as he held up a photo to her face. "Where did this come from Xaphira?"

She gasped and quickly snatched the photo from anyone else's sight. "What are _you_ doing with this?! What if someone saw that?!"

"Well obviously someone did see it, how else would they have taken a picture?!" Riku's eyes were hard with a hint of anger.

"You think _I _did it!? Why would I?!" She was stricken with horror and disgust. Riku sighed and got his answer.

"I know you wouldn't. But when I find out who did…" Riku closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Xaphira wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sure it'll all be sorted out…" The high pitch screech of the bell rang through the hallways. "We'd better get to class."

xXx-----xXx

Axel sat at his computer, Demyx and a new beverage at his side. He typed a long email and sent it to someone who even Demyx didn't know. Axel was shaky and fidgety. Demyx was afraid to ask what was wrong.

Demyx summoned up the courage to say something, but chose his words carefully. "Axel? Do you need a hug?"

He knew that once Axel turned around slowly and just looked at him that he chose the wrong words. Axel closed his eyes and sighed. He nodded.

"Yea Demyx, I need a hug."

"Really?!" Demyx set his drink down and stood up.

"Come here." Axel said, sounding very unenthused. Demyx walked over and hugged his best friend as if it would somehow brighten his mood. Demyx then pulled his chair over beside him.

"Ya know he'll forgive you, eventually. It's not like you knew."

"That's the thing, I _should_ have known. Karma is such a bitch like that."

"Ya know what they say…" Demyx said pointing his index finger up. "What comes around goes around…"

"And bites ya on the ass." Axel finished for him.

"Yep." Demyx nodded. "Got any ice?"

"In the kitchen."

"Yay!"

"Don't do to it like you do the school water fountains. My plumber hates it when you come over."

"Yea, yea… tell him to screw it for me."

"Funny, that was he said."


	5. We Should Hang Out Sometime

So, if you've read any of my fanfics, I always have a chapter or two where someone gets hurt. This is that one. So prepare yourself. And this could really happen, so when leaning over edges, always keep a good grip!! XD

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**We Should Hang Out Sometime**

The crazily spiked red haired man woke up with not-so-spiky hair and on the floor. He at first wondered why, but the rustling above him gave him the answer.

"Mmm pickles…" A voice from above mumbled.

The alarm started blaring and Axel looked for something on the floor to throw at it. He found a shoe and threw it, but missed. But it didn't miss the person on his bed.

"Whaa-?! I'm up!" Demyx shot up. "Damn… what is IN that ice!?"

"Crack, now it's time for school." Axel said groggily as smacked the alarm clock as he walked to the bathroom. Demyx looked over at the clock.

"But it's only five A.M.!!" Demyx whined. He usually got up twenty minutes before he had to be in his first hour. He lived quite close to his school.

Noticing that his redhead friend couldn't care less, he walked over to the closet and pulled out a box that had his name on it. He kept a set of close and other things at Axel's apartment.

xXx-----xXx

Riku yawned as he stretched and walked out to his balcony. He watched the sunrise over the water, something he did every morning. Also, something he had only less than two years left to do.

Once he graduated he had to leave to go university. When he came to that realization he wished he hadn't skipped a grade. But then he never would have met her. Also, none of this would have happened.

Riku sighed and leaned over the rail. He closed his eyes stayed there for a while. At least until his mother snuck up on him causing him to fall over the rail.

"Ohmygod!!" His mother screamed as he dangled from the second floor balcony. She tried to pull him up, but wasn't strong enough. "Hold on, honey I'll get your father!" She hurried away.

"_Damn!"_ Riku thought as he started losing his grip. _"What am I gonna do?! If I let go, shit, that's really gonna hurt. I don't think I can hold much longer!"_

xXx-----xXx

"_Yesterday sure was weird."_ Roxas thought as he got ready for school. _"So that was Riku's girlfriend, I've never really met her. I must say that she is pretty hot."_

Roxas smiled as he put on his jacket and went down to eat breakfast. His stomach growled, but it wasn't because he was hungry. Something was up.

xXx-----xXx

"Hey Axel, do you get this feeling that something bad is happening right now?" Demyx asked, already changed, leaning against the bathroom door. Axel thought about it for a moment.

"Yea… I do." Axel whipped open the door, nearly causing Demyx to fall onto the ground. Axel caught him before it happened.

"So what do you think it is?" Demyx asked, regaining himself.

"I don't know, but it's not good." Axel said, looking serious, walking to his room. Demyx followed him.

xXx-----xXx

Riku still hung there. It had been more than five minutes. It may not be a long time in a normal situation, but in his situation, it was forever. He bit his lip, trying to divert his attention from the pain in his arms, to the pain in his lip.

He may have hated his father, but he needed him right now. Riku closed his eyes as he was forced to let go of one arm. If he survived this, he was going to work on his arm strength.

He hoped this situation wouldn't turn into one of those seen in the movies where good guy is saved at the very last second. But he'd prefer that to the alternative, straight-out falling.

xXx-----xXx

"I'm on my way there right now!! Thanks Axel!" The spiky brunette ran as fast as he could when he received a phone call. He hung up half way to his destination. He dialed a number and told the same thing to the person he called as he was told. "Riku's house, Axel thinks something is going to happen to him! Get there as quick as you can, Kairi!"

He hung up and ran faster. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen and he didn't know if Axel was messing with him or not, but he seemed serious enough to believe.

xXx-----xXx

Ten minutes dangling. No way of climbing back up and one arm already given up, he was about ready to give up.

Riku closed his eyes one more time, took a deep breath, and made up his mind. He couldn't hold it anymore. He let go. His mother ran back to the edge. His father was nowhere in sight. Riku couldn't tell who it was that was screaming. There were three voices.

His, his mother's, and… Roxas? Riku landed on hard but squishy body. The body gasped for air and wasn't moving at all.

"Roxas!!" Riku yelled seeing his friend underneath him. He would have gotten off if he only could. He was too weak.

xXx-----xXx

The next few minutes were a blur. Along with the next hour. The whole day went by like an old cassette tape worn by time and had seen a terrible flood. Gray static and blurry visions swirled around him. He must have hit his head for the world to be spinning like a merry-go-round every time he opened his eyes.

He sat up slowly, holding his head with his right hand. The smell of ammonia and cleaning products filled the air. He must have been in the hospital. He suddenly remembered something, the last thing he could remember. Roxas. Other than that, he couldn't remember a thing.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice, trying to sound cheerful, said.

"Xaphira? How long have you been here? How long have _I_ been here?" Riku asked.

"A few hours, and that's just me. They told me you got here about five thirty. It's…" She looked up at the clock on the wall. "Four thirty."

"Well damn… Did they tell you what's wrong with me and when I can get out?"

"You fell off a balcony! They're gonna keep you overnight!"

"No!! I don't like doctors!"

"Don't be such a baby!"

Riku huffed and wondered again about Roxas. "Have you heard anything about Roxas?"

"Uh… I think I heard they're keeping him too."

"Where is he?"

"He just got out of intensive care." Axel said, arms crossed, leaning in the doorway. "He's got a broken arm and a sprained ankle. I'm sure he'll live. You on other hand are going to have some memory lapses for a while. That concussion knocking you out for that long? Hah, maybe you'll be even as stupid as Sora!"

"That'll be the day that I shoot myself." Riku joked, suddenly realizing that his arm was in cast.

"Oh yea, forgot about _your_ broken arm." Axel said.

The image of holding on with one arm, his left arm, came into Riku's mind. He remembered nothing from the holding to seeing Roxas' pain stricken face.

"I have to see him." Riku said firmly.

"Not just yet, Mr. Sumizome. You're staying put until the neurological tests come back. We do not yet know the full extent of the fall to your body." A doctor said as he walked in.

"But…!"

"No buts, you stay here until we clear you." The doctor ordered.

"He'll find a way to get out, ya know." Xaphira said smiling.

"I hope you two will help him realize what's best for him. I trust you to keep him in his bed." The doctor walked out of the room.

Axel smiled and chuckled softly.

"What are you thinkin'?" Riku asked, a smile crept on his lips as he guessed his answer.

"He said to keep you in the bed right? And that's all he wanted us to do. Right?"

"Right." Xaphira caught on and stood up. "What room is he in?"

"I'm more interested in where they keep the extra uniforms." Axel smiled impishly.

"Impersonating a doctor is illegal, Axel." Xaphira said.

"Fine, but we're more likely to get caught." Axel sighed and went over to Riku's hospital bed.


	6. Visiting Hours Are Now Over

Took me a while to realize I forgot one of these. I know I don't need one, but there's just something inside that makes me feel all happy inside annoying you by making you read this. Unless of course you don't read them... then this line was just pointless. lol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Visiting Hours Are Now Over**

The red spiky haired one was about to unlock the hospital bed as he heard a calamity. He and the blonde woman ran outside the room to check it out. Axel sighed and put his hand to his head as he saw a burst of water and many onlookers.

Above all, Demyx was running straight for them. They barely had enough time to part before the panicking wet boy ran into Riku's hospital room.

"Did he…?" Xaphira started to ask.

"Yep." Axel replied, knowing what she was going to ask.

"But… how?"

"I just rather not know." Axel said turning back into the room, tailed by the girl, who shut the door behind her.

"So you broke _another _water fountain?" Riku asked staring down at Demyx.

"So you broke another arm?" Demyx asked as he ducked behind Riku's bed. Riku continued to stare at him.

"Leave him be. He already got in trouble for breaking one yesterday." Axel said sighing.

"He's gonna get sick if he stays wet like that." Xaphira said.

"Yea I guess you're right. I'll take him home." Axel said sighing. "It's probably best for him to be as far away from here as possible. C'mon."

Demyx got up and the two of them ran out the door. Xaphira sighed, closing the door behind them, and walked to the side of Roxas' bed.

"With the ruckus outside no one will care what we do." Xaphira said leaning over Riku. He sighed and turned away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…"

"I get it, you're worried about Roxas. But you really shouldn't be moving around after a fall like that."

"Did you come here before or after school?"

"After, I didn't know until fifth hour and you didn't show up. Demyx told me what happened. I couldn't just leave ya know. Vexen would skin me alive."

"Yea, I feel ya on that one." Riku sighed and closed his eyes. Xaphira put her hand on his forehead, pushed back his hair, and kissed him on the forehead.

"You'll be back in his class sitting with the troublemakers in no time."

"What I'm worried about is the fact that I'm missing it. What'd we do today?"

"Bunch of crap we'll probably only need if we become doctors."

"Still?"

xXx-----xXx

Roxas lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't allowed to have visitors yet. The doctors didn't even know he was awake yet. He heard an explosion that sounded quite familiar. It sounded like the sound of water erupting out of water fountain, and later on, he was proven correct.

The exploding water fountain was the least of his worries. He wanted to know if Riku was alright. He heard snippets of conversations that sounded like they were talking about Riku, but he couldn't be sure.

Roxas looked down at his broken body. His body ached even though he had pain medication pumping through his body. Just looking at the casts on his right arm and left leg made him hurt.

He wondered how he broken his arm and leg but then he remembered the details of the fall. He knew he couldn't catch Riku like he could have caught him, but he tried anyway. Riku must have landed on Roxas' right arm and broken it.

His leg was a little harder to explain, but then he remembered how he was standing. He had his right left leg back and right leg forward, a good bracing position that Riku taught him for fighting. If he would have stood normally, he might have broken both legs.

xXx-----xXx

A nurse walked into Riku's room, where he and Xaphira were talking.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but its seven, visiting hours are now over." The nurse said.

"But…" Xaphira said getting up.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to leave. Now." The nurse said rudely, as if she really didn't want to still be working.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Xaphira said leaning down and kissing Riku.

"Bye." Riku said as she left.

Xaphira turned and stuck her tongue out at the nurse who was facing Riku and checking the machines. Riku chuckled and the nurse gave him a funny look. She glanced over at the door, but Xaphira was already gone. She shook her head and continued to check the machines.

"I suggest you get some rest. A doctor will be here in the morning to see if you'll be able to leave tomorrow." The nurse said, dulling the lights as she walked out.

"Well, this sucks, now I have no choice to but to sleep." Riku sighed and closed his eyes. "The last time I went to bed at seven, I _was_ seven."

xXx-----xXx

Riku awoke to machine beeps and murmured voices. Something just felt weird.

"…memory loss?" A doctor said. Riku didn't know why.

"…possibility." Another doctor said. Riku kept his eyes shut and listened.

"…permanently?"

"Brain causing…?"

"Could be."

That was all he heard of the conversation. He didn't feel he was forgetting anything. He went through all the important information. Name, age, birthday, school, and all the homework he would have when he got back there.

The doctors must have noticed he was awake because one of them said his name. He opened up his eyes and pretended he had just woken up.

"Riku, how are you feeling?" One of the doctors asked.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." He said. His voice was a bit hoarse.

"I know these beds aren't the most comfortable things in the world. We just have to keep you here a little longer." The other doctor said. He seemed to be talking to Riku like he couldn't understand 'big words.' It annoyed Riku.

"Why?"

"We need to run some tests." The doctor didn't seem to want to tell him why.

"What kinds of tests?" Riku persisted.

"Neurological. We need to see how your brain is functioning."

"Okay. What time is it?" Riku wondered.

"Just a little after noon."

"Jeez…" He had been sleeping for half the day.

"Well we have to prepare for the tests. We will be back soon." The two turned and left.

Riku sighed as they left. He knew 'We will be back soon' meant 'We will be back in a few hours.'

He sighed again and wondered when Xaphira would be back.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day." Riku said closing his eyes again.

He hated doctor's methods just as much as he hated being around them. Why couldn't they ever just tell the truth and get it over with?


	7. Stay In Your Seat,Shut Up,Don't Get Shot

Check for reason for this chap at the bottom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Stay In Your Seats, Shut Up, Don't Get Shot**

After a few CAT scans and reflex response tests, Riku was cleared to go home. He wasn't supposed to go to school the next day, but he did anyway. By the end of the day, he wished he had listened to the doctors.

The day had gone by just fine until fifth hour, Biology three. Riku, Xaphira, and Demyx all settled into class in their respective seats. Vexen was in the middle of teaching when an announcement came on the PA.

"Attention staff and students, until further notice we are in a state of lockdown." Xemnas said over the PA. Vexen rushed to lock the door, turn the lights off and ordered someone to close the blinds. He hushed the worried whispers of the class.

"I wasn't informed of this, so it may not be a drill. That means you better be quiet!" Vexen said in a whisper-yell voice.

"Eep!" Demyx made an odd sound after hearing that.

"That's just… great. I should have stayed home." Riku said sighing.

"Well at least we'll die together!" Xaphira said smiling.

All the students whispered among themselves wondering it was just a drill or if it was real and what was happening. Vexen flipped through his emergency drill book. As the talking got louder he stood up and wrote something on the board.

"Stay In Your Seats, Shut Up, Don't Get Shot." He wrote directly out of the guidebook. He was just as surprised as the students.

"So do you think there's a gunman in the building?" Xaphira asked.

"Don't even _say_ that!" Demyx said worrying. "Axel is stuck in gym and he owes me money!"

"Oh that's _so_ nice." A brown haired man, sitting to Riku's left, said.

"Well its true Leon! You can't say that you're not worried about your friend too! I'll tell Cloud that you don't care if he gets shot!"

"Oh can it Demyx." Riku said annoyed.

"SHH!!!" Vexen hushed them. Riku waved it off.

xXx-----xXx

Fifteen minutes passed by and Riku and Xaphira had pushed their desks together and she was leaning on him. Demyx, sitting behind them, put his head down and was probably asleep. Leon was staring out into space, going out of his mind.

Vexen was reading a book and the other students were either listening to their music players or messaging their friends on their phones.

Riku pulled out his music player from his pocket and he and Xaphira listened to music.

"Are you _always_ listening to Green Day?" Xaphira asked.

"No, it just so happens… to always be on…" Riku said, trying to defend himself.

"Well I'm sick of it. Something else. Panic?"

"Fine…" Riku sighed as his girlfriend took over his music.

xXx-----xXx

In Zexion's creative writing class, Kairi, Naminé, and a friend they met through Riku, Cloud, sat bored. Zexion was reading a book that could be used to defend against any intruder that came into the building.

Naminé and Kairi sat directly behind Cloud. Although the both of them had boyfriends, they'd drop them in a second for the upperclassman in front of them. The reasons why they liked him were because he was a junior, he was friends with Leon, a senior, and they thought he was just plain gorgeous.

Cloud turned around because he felt eyes on him and sure enough he caught the two girls staring at him. He sighed and turned back around. He flipped out his black cell phone and messaged Leon.

"These freshmen are freaks!" Cloud messaged.

Leon felt his pocket vibrate and looked to see if he had a message.

"True. But at least you aren't stuck in a room with Demyx." Leon replied.

"Yea, we're both stuck with whiny girls." Cloud messaged back and Leon couldn't help but laugh. Although it was a quite laugh, it awoke Riku, Xaphira, and Demyx. All three proceeded to stare at him. Wide eyed and blinking.

Leon cleared his throat and brushed it off. The other three returned to their naps.

"What do you think is going on?" Leon messaged.

"I heard from someone that a man robbed a store not too far away." Cloud replied.

"So no report of anything in the school?"

"Nope."

"Good, otherwise we'd be the ones taking him out."

"Probably. Oh god, the freshmen are bugging me again."

"Put your head phones on and music up full blast."

"I tried that! They don't stop!"

"I have an idea." Leon poked Riku and whispered something to him. Riku smiled and posed as he said. Leon sent the photo along with the words "Riku says lay off, freshies!"

Cloud nearly broke out into laughter as he received the message. He turned around and showed the girls. The gasped and moved back a few seats.

"Thanks a mil man." Cloud messaged, smiling with joy.

"Cloud says thanks. And Riku, can I save this?" Leon said.

"Sure, just don't post it anywhere." Riku said.

"Post what?" Xaphira asked.

"Riku's ballin' pose." Leon said. Demyx laughed form behind.

"What's so funny?" Xaphira asked.

"He never showed you?" Demyx asked. Riku turned and gave him a hard stare. "Oohh…"

"What?! Tell me Demyx!" Demyx stayed silent. She looked to Leon, who put his phone away and looked away. "Riku!"

"It's nothing!" Riku tried to brush it off.

"Show me!"

"No! It's stupid!"

"I've seen everything else, why can't I see that?!"

"Excuse me, by everything…" Demyx started.

"Shut up!!" Riku yelled.

"Yes, Mr. Sumizome, be quiet!" Vexen hushed them.

xXx-----xXx

Axel sighed. He missed Roxas, who was still in the hospital. Larxene had allowed them to change back into their regular clothes and had them sit in the main gym room. He sat next Sora. They were really quite for a while.

A question lingered on Sora's mind. How did Axel know? How did he know to save Riku? He also wondered how Roxas got there first.

"Axel…" Sora started.

"I know what you're going to ask, and I don't know." Axel answered.

"Hmm… and I thought I had a sixth sense."

"I can just read people's minds, I guess. Or I'm a good guesser."

"Or it would be assumed of me to ask."

"There's that…"

"How would Roxas have known?"

"Those two are tighter than nylons on male ballerina."

"I thought Roxas was tight with you."

"Not since they met. He could do without me now."

"So is that why you hang with Demyx?"

"He's the only one stupid enough to do whatever I say."

"True that." There was a long silence after that.

"Wanna ditch?" Axel turned, breaking the silence, Sora stared at him surprised.

"How?! In the middle of a lockdown!!"

"I've done it before. Ask any of the teachers Demyx has had during lockdowns."

"How?" Sora was completely puzzled. Axel looked up to the ceiling. "NO WAY, MAN!!!"

"Oh come on! We'll just be going to Bio three!"

"Ms. Larxene won't let us do that!"

"Actually, she will. Ya know Riku's girl, Xaphira?"

"Yea…"

"That's her daughter."

"WHAT THE…!?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So, the day I wrote this, my school had a lockdown. We thought it was just a drill… until it went over the class period and we're all like, "Oh crap, what's going on!?" Turns out that someone was robbing a store a mile or so away, so we were stuck in our second hours for an hour and forty minutes (approximately, it seemed to never end.) The police called all the surrounding schools and locked them down, but we were never in any danger what-so-ever. So the KH gang is going through the same thing. This isn't a laughing matter. Lockdowns are a serious business. Always follow the 3 rules, which are the title.

BTW: Sora says: "Hmm… and I thought I had a sixth sense." If you don't get it, google it.


	8. Bad Boys, Bad Boys, Whatcha Gonna Do?

Different kind of disclaimer today. DO NOT ATTEMPT ANYTHING YOU SEE IN THIS FANFIC. Trust me, you'll see.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Bad Boys, Bad Boys, Whatcha Gonna Do?**

The red head senior went over to his teacher to ask her if he could crawl through the ventilation. The blonde teacher sighed.

"Fine, just as long as you come back once the lockdown is over and tell me if anything happens to Xaphira. Oh, and watch that boy she's with!" Larxene, the physical education teacher, ordered as she wrote him note.

"Yes ma'am!" Axel said taking the note and shoving it in his pocket. "She and Riku won't do anything. They're in Vexen's class."

"Oh, well that's true. Need a boost?"

"Nah, but I'm taking Sora with me."

"Good. The freshmen need to learn the escape routes."

"Well I learned from the best!"

"If the floor hadn't collapsed into the basement you all never would have learned the routes of the ducts!"

Sora just stood there, white and wide-eyed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Now get along! I have a feeling this will be a long one."

"Yes ma'am!" Axel said and started off to the locker rooms.

"Oh and Axel, you owe food tomorrow, you know that, right?"

"Yes I do."

"Good boy, now don't forget your freshman!"

"Thanks." Axel said, grabbing Sora and pulling him to the locker rooms.

"Is all of what she said true?" Sora asked as Axel stood on a chair and popped the screen into the vents.

"Yep. When I was a freshman, we were playing volleyball and there was this really fat kid, and I mean he was HUGE, like, Monstro huge! Well, he jumped for the ball, and the foundation was cracking anyway, and well, he came down, and kept going down. Took two kids with him. They landed safely on his stomach." Axel got down off the chair.

"So you all ran into the boy's locker room? But there are two entries… why…?"

"They added doors to the outside hallways after that."

"This school is soo weird."

"Step up there! I'll push you the rest of the way up!" Axel smiled. Sora was unsure. "Just do it!"

Sora stepped up on the chair and grabbed onto the ceiling. He could barely reach it. Axel grabbed his legs and gave him a boost.

Sora climbed into the ventilation that was tall enough for him sit up in. Axel stood on the chair, grabbed the ceiling and pulled himself in. Sora moved out of his way.

"How can you do that?"

"Twelve years of gym class really does pay off. So does playing sports." Axel put the vent back over the hole.

"I bet…"

xXx-----xXx

"Do you have the feeling that something totally unexpected is going to happen?" Demyx asked.

"That's how I felt when my mom knocked me over the side of my balcony." Riku said.

"Yea, things are always falling from the sky like that." Leon said.

"Yea…" Xaphira agreed.

"Watch out below!" A voice called from above. Riku pushed Xaphira's desk away and jumped out of the way.

Xaphira, along with the rest of the class, was taken aback when Axel landed on Riku's desk. Vexen jumped and looked up. He sighed when he saw Axel. He looked back to his book.

"You better have a pass, Mr. Kouen." Vexen said.

"I'll give it to you as soon as I get Sora out!" Axel said. "Come on! Jump!"

"No!!" Sora yelled.

"Come on you wimp!" Riku taunted. "I fell farther than that and lived!"

"Yea well I'm not a robot, Riku!!"

"If you are going to taunt each other, do it quietly!" Vexen said. "We _are_ in a lockdown!"

"Sorry, now come on!"

"No!"

"Vexen, where's your broom?" Axel asked.

"That's _Professor_ Vexen to you." Vexen corrected him and then pointed to the closet.

"No!! I'll come down." Sora said, not wanting to be knocked down. Xaphira pushed two desks together so that Sora had a better landing space.

Sora dangled his feet out first and pushed him self down. He crashed into the desks below.

"Nothing better be broken!" Vexen said.

"Just my butt!" Sora said getting off the tables.

"Now, your note?" Vexen asked and Axel gave him Larxene's note.

"Can we switch seats?" Riku asked.

"Go ahead." Vexen sighed. Basically the whole class got up and moved. Riku and his group moved to the back corner. Xaphira took the last seat to the right side of the room, Riku right by her side, and Sora to his left. Demyx say right in front of Xaphira, Axel sat backwards in a seat in front of Riku, and Leon took the seat in front of Sora.

"So how is it going?" Axel asked.

"We _were_ sleeping." Riku said sighing. Xaphira pulled her desk closer to his.

"Together I see…" Axel smiled impishly, Demyx snickered.

"Should you _really_ be saying that in a public place?" Riku threatened.

"Well there are plenty of witnesses to convict you if you decide to kill me." Axel smiled.

"Axel… tell me how you got those pictures." Riku said in a low voice.

"I dunno, some guy emailed me with them." Axel said leaning back.

"What's the screen name?"

"I don't remember."

"Like hell you don't!" Riku said raising his voice a little.

"Fine… it's something like…" Axel thought hard to remember.

"Wasn't it like, TheRealOne or something?" Demyx asked.

"Yea, something like that."

"Who would have a screen name like that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!!" Riku was determined.

"Now don't go do anything rash!" Xaphira said. "Let's try and narrow it down some."

"Yea, starting with the people you've pissed off lately." Axel smirked.

"Oh crap, that might take a while…" Riku sighed.

"You've got some anger issues you need to work out, Riku." Demyx said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!!" Riku yelled.

"Eep!" Demyx sunk in his seat.

"Let's try another approach." Xaphira suggested.

"Anyone with long term grudges?"

"Besides Axel? I haven't got a clue."

xXx-----Meanwhile-----xXx

"I wonder what's going on at school…" Roxas thought as he flipped through the channels on the small box television.

He saw on the news that there was a robbery in progress at local convenience store near the school. He figured that they were in lockdown. It would be fifth hour already. He would be in gym class with Axel and Sora.

Axel probably would have done something stupid, Sora would be freaking out and Roxas would be laughing at it all. But he couldn't do that today. Roxas wished he was there right now. It wasn't like he could do anything anyway. He would just be wheeled around in a chair all day.

Continuing to follow the robbery, he noticed that a guy ran out of the store and towards the school. Riku's biology three class was near the front of the school.

Of all the times he wished he had a phone, it was now. How could he get a hold of him? He figured it out when he noticed Naminé's purse sitting in the chair right next to him. He scrolled down, just in case, looking for Riku's number. It was, in fact, there. He would have to talk to Naminé later.

Riku noticed his pocket vibrating. He pulled it out to notice Naminé's come up. He sighed and put it back in his pocket.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I do not endorse the messaging of a screen name of TheRealOne if it is, or is not real sn.


	9. Captain of the Fencing Team

Yea, don't do any of this. I'm serious. Don't be stupid.

**Captain of the Fencing Team **

"H-He ignored me! Riku! You idiot!" The blond said as he sat in his hospital bed. He sighed and called his girlfriend's redheaded friend.

The redhead was talking to her blonde friend as her phone went off. "Hmm, I wonder if it's Sora." She took out her phone to see the call was from the person sitting next to her.

"Is it him?" The blonde asked.

"No... it's you, Naminé." She showed her the number on the phone.

"Huh? But I left my phone in my purse... I must have left my purse at home or something."

"Should I answer it?"

"Yea! Find out who it is, Kairi!"

Kairi nodded. "Hello? Who is this?"

"This is Roxas! I have some really important news!" Roxas nearly yelled into the phone.

"Roxas? But how did yo-?" Kairi was confused and Naminé gave her a strange look.

"No time! I saw on the news that the guy who robbed the convenience store is headed toward the school!"

"What!"

"Kairi! What's going on?"

"The guy who put us in this lock down is headed towards the school, and he's armed!"

"Whaat? Are you serious?"

"That's what Roxas said! He said that he saw it on the news!"

"Wait, wouldn't the school know?"

"I don't know! Roxas, do they know where he is?"

"The news said that they lost track of him!" Roxas noticed the door starting to open and he started to whisper. "Crap, someone's coming, tell the others!" Roxas hung up the phone and threw it in the purse.

"Who were you talking to?" The nurse asked as she walked in the room.

"No one." He laughed nervously. "I'm just bored out of my mind."

"Right. Do want me to bring you breakfast?" The nurse said as she checked the machines.

"Uh... yea, sure."

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as on the TV shows." The nurse gave him a reassuring smile and left the room.

xXx-xXx

"Holy crap." The silver haired boy said as he looked as his new text message.

"What is it, Riku?" His blonde girlfriend asked.

"The reason for this lock down is because there was an armed robbery a store down the street... and the guy escaped and started running toward this school! The police have lost track of him!"

"Oh, well, that sucks." The spiky redheaded said.

"Do you think he'll make it this far, Axel?" The scared brunette clung to the spiky redhead to his left.

"Demyx... let go of me." Axel glared at him.

"B-But I'm scared!" Demyx gave him puppy dog eyes.

"I see that, but you make it look like we're together or something."

"You guys look really cute together!" Xaphira teased as she smiled impishly.

"Oh, shut up!" Axel said as he pushed off Demyx.

"Hey, man, you don't have to be mean to Demyx." Riku said as he noticed Demyx tearing up.

Axel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry I pushed you Demyx."

"It's alright..." Demyx said sadly.

"Dude, you'd better hug him." The short haired senior to Axel's left said.

"Seriously Leon? You want me to hug him?" Axel shot him a glare.

"You really should. He's going to cry." Xaphira said. Sora laughed and smiled widely.

Axel groaned and hugged Demyx for a second. "There, do you feel better?"

Demyx smiled and nodded. Riku sighed as he handed a ten dollar bill to Sora.

"Wha-What the hell was that about?"

"Riku and I made a bet that we could make you hug Demyx today. He said 'no way'. But I bet that we could." Sora smiled as he put the dollar bill in his pocket.

"Damn, I think that concussion messed with my head. I should have seen that coming."

"The doctors _told _you that you should have stayed home for a couple of days. But did you? Nooo..." Xaphira glared at her boyfriend.

"I wish I did. I wouldn't be stuck here in this lock down."

"At least you've got us!" Axel smiled. Riku groaned as he put his head on his desk.

"Oh, yea, because that makes me feel _so_ much better."

Things had just quieted down for group when there was a crash through the window. The whole room turned their attention towards it. Vexen stood, giant book in-hand, motioned for the class to quiet down as a figure untangled itself from the blinds.

One student rose their seat and quietly walked towards the closet where they took out a broom.

"Sephiroth!" Vexen whispered-yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Who is that?" Sora whispered.

"That's the captain of the fencing team, Sephiroth. He's Cloud's rival." Leon whispered.

"He's going to make it to the finals instead of me because of this stupid broken arm..." Riku whined.

"It's alright..." Xaphira patted his head.

Sephiroth walked to the window as the man had finished untangling himself from the blinds. The main straightened himself and pulled a gun from his pocket.

"You do not want to be doing that." Sephiroth said as he raised the broom, pointing the handle towards the intruder.

"Oh, I think I do." The man cocked the gun and pointed it at Sephiroth.

"You leave me no other choice." Sephiroth moved too quickly for the intruder to process. With one strong hit, Sephiroth knocked the gun out of the man's hand. Vexen ran out of the room to get security.

"Oh great, the teach left us with a criminal. Come on guys, it's up to us." Riku stood.

"Why don't you let _them_ handle this? You're injured enough already." Xaphira said, pulling him back down.

"We've got this." Axel said as he, Leon, and Demyx stood up.

"Time to pull some Organization action?" Demyx smiled as he walked to the front of the room and picked up his sitar case.

"Oh, most definitely." Axel smiled widely. Demyx opened his case and them opened a secret compartment, pulling out two circular weapons with daggers sticking out the sides. He handed them to Axel who proceeded to spin them in his hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I like a good ass-kicking any day." Leon took out Vexen's spare broom.

Xaphira sighed. "And this is why they have been suspended multiple times."

"Ah, my babies, I've missed you _so_ much." Axel cuddled his weapons.

"You're just going to hurt yourself." Leon smiled.

"Nah, my babies will never hurt me." Axel smiled.

"Are you three going to help me? Or just stand there?" Sephiroth asked as the man stared at him. The three surrounded the man.

"Give up, or we'll have to hurt you."

"I don't think so." The man pulled out two more guns and smiled.

"Alright boys, play time." Leon smiled.


End file.
